Tigris
by VikiCullen
Summary: A moment in the life of the cage fighting feral mutant Tigris. M for violence. R&R PLEASE!


I crouched on the floor and waited for another blow to come my way

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to marvel…**

**REWIEW PEOPLE!**

I crouched on the floor and waited for another blow to come my way.

Two of them were walking towards me, one on the left and one on the right, as both of them charged towards me, to squish me between their massive bodies I leaped up and took hold of the bars over our heads. As I heaved my body flat against the bars the two men ran into each other and fell to the ground.

I let go of the bars and rolled away from a kick aimed my way.

You would think that people would send one or two men into a cage fight with a girl.

But not if it was against me, I had become rather famous for my killing sprees inside of the cage.

But the men didn't seem to understand that you couldn't get in a cage with me inside and get out alive.

I was battling against six full grown men at the time.

The previous men I had made run into each other had gotten up from the floor and now the two of them and the other four were surrounding me.

I flipped my black and white streaked hair away from my eyes and looked around the club, outside of the cage.

There was quite a crowd.

The ones in the front row- those who liked to see blood up close- were regulars, they loved to see me fight. See me rip men to pieces with my bare hands.

But there were a couple of new faces in the front.

They weren't wearing plastic on their clothes so the blood splatter – the splattering of blood was my infamous 'thing' that everyone came to see- wouldn't make stains on their clothes.

I guessed that they hadn't heard about me.

Well then, I should give them a good first show.

There were four of them.

There was a bald man in a wheelchair, a woman with red hair another woman with brown hair with white bangs and a man with black hair and sideburns.

I paused as I looked at the man with the sideburns…I sniffed the air and ignored the smell of blood from the cuts of the men –left from my nails- and focused on his smell.

He smelled like…forest… and…wolf.

I growled in my throat towards him before I ducked a punch flying towards me again.

I did a round kick and smirked in satisfaction as I heard a nose break beneath my bare foot.

I ignored the wounded mans wails and rolled away from another man that leaped towards me.

I kicked another one to the floor and sat on his back.

I quickly twisted his neck, and heard the crowd scream in excitement at the cracking sound.

I heard someone coming up behind me and did a flip and landed on the man's shoulders.

I elongated my nails, or claws, and shoved them inside of his eye sockets, pulling his eyes out and relishing in his screams.

It wasn't like I loved the violence that much the thing was that I knew, the bloodier it got, the bigger profit.

And if the profits where high I got more money!

So I did my best to make the fights more bloody and gruesome, for the crowd.

But I couldn't deny that I loved the feeling of tearing into flesh, the sound of bones breaking, and for some reason, the smell of blood always got me aroused and sent cold shivers down my spine.

Good cold shivers.

While I was thinking I had killed two more of the men, the bigger one of them I had sunk my teeth in his throat and bit through and then I pulled.

Without opening my mouth

I felt the tangy taste of blood in my mouth and licked my bloody lips before looking at the other corpse.

I had crushed his face against the stone bottom of the cage.

There were two left, they were circling me.

I smelled their fear as if they were standing right next to me.

I noticed that the smell of their fear only made me more aroused and I felt stronger.

I stretched my slightly aching body as I waited for them to attack first.

While I stretched my back I looked around the crowd again, I smirked when I saw that the newcomer's clothes were sprinkled with bloodstains from my victims, and that one of them –the one with the white stripes in her hair- was hurling in a bucket next to her.

I leaned my head slightly to the left and listened with my pointed ears, hearing how the men were panting with fear and adrenaline.

Suddenly one of them leaped towards me and I kicked him quickly where it hurt the most.

I saw all the men in the bar wince.

As the other came closer I stepped away from the man writhing on the floor and focused on the other.

He was rather big, my head came to the middle of his chest, but hey, I was probably stronger and faster anyway.

I bent my legs as I was thinking about how I would get him.

As I thought, I saw another man join the newcomers. He had shaggy brown hair in a ponytail and shaded glasses.

He was talking to the man in the wheelchair as he fiddled with a couple of playing cards in his hands.

As I watched his cocky stride towards the females he raised his head and looked at me, giving me a seductive smile and arched an eyebrow.

I smirked and instantly knew what to do.

I saw the man in the wheelchair wince and turn slightly green, as if he knew what I was thinking.

I smiled towards my big opponent and turned away from him, to go to the man writhing on the floor. I quickly sat on his body and tore out his throat with my elongated sharp nails, so I could fully concentrate on the bigger guy.

I smirked and approached him. He looked rather cocky, just like the man with the playing cards.

Well. I hated cocky men. They seemed to think that they were god's gift to heaven and that they were the only men possessing a penis!

As I came closer I saw that he was getting nervous, perhaps he thought that I was going to jump on him and rip his throat out. Oh no. I had something better in mind.

As I got closer he backed away from me, his cocky appearance forgotten as he looked into my eyes.

I probably looked smug. Because I knew that what I was about to do was going to get me so much money that I could buy two gigantic villas, a car and still have money left to spend!

As I waited for him to come closer his bravery seemed to return when I didn't attack him.

And he did exactly what I was waiting for.

He raised his hands and took a step towards me.

At that exact moment I darted forward and sunk my sharp claws into his most precious body part that he was so cocky about.

I heard the men in the bar hiss in compassion to his pain and writhe in their chairs.

I tightened my grip on his family jewels and watched him sink to his knees, crying.

I let my nails pierce his skin and flesh and heard him wail at the pain.

Blood was seeping from my fingers now, soaking his pants with his own blood.

I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Maybe this will teach you not to be so cocky" I said, my voice was husky as I yanked his 'man part' out of his body-the jean and cotton fabrics of his pants and boxers were still attached- and threw it behind me, hoping that it would hit the cocky guy with the playing cards.

I heard the whole crowd make 'ouch' noises, and then they started clapping and shouting as I finished him off, leaning forward and ripping his main artery with my teeth.

I pushed his bleeding corpse to the ground and roared as the crowd chanted my name "Tigris!"


End file.
